Tak ma być
by bellatrikss123
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE! Jedna noc pełna namiętności prowadzi do poważnych konsekwencji, które zmienią wojnę kompletnie. Harry musi udać się do ukrycia, aby chronić siebie i swój największy sekret. Czy ten sekret sprawi, że Harry i Tom się zejdą? Tylko jeśli tak ma być. M/M - TRHP - MPREG - OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Od tłumacza: To jest moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, dam z siebie wszystko, aby was zadowolić xx. Jeśli byłby ktoś chętny na zostanie moją betą, to ręce wycałuję!

Profil autora: /u/1175000/

link do oryginału: /s/4621921/1/Meant-To-Be

liczba rozdziałów: 29/?

 **Od autora: Okej, i o to powstała moja nowa historia. Bawcie się dobrze!**

 **Zastrzeżenie: Ta historia bazuje na postaciach i sytuacjach wymyślonych oraz w posiadaniu przez J.K. Rowling, różnych wydawców (między innymi) Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books i Raincoat Books, i Warner Bros studio. Nie zarabiam na tym żadnych pieniędzy oraz nie mam na celu łamania praw autorskich.**

Biegnie. To wszystko, co może zrobić.

Biec.

Biec i nie dać się złapać.

Został oddzielony od swoich przyjaciół podczas zakupów w Hogsmeade, kiedy rozpoczął się nieoczekiwany rajd śmierciożerców. Nie wie gdzie jest, jednak nie może się zatrzymać, aby sprawdzić. Przeklina swoją głupotę za opuszczenie gardy. Z tymi wszystkimi atakami powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Ale nic nie może już zrobić.

 _Oni_ go gonią i są niedaleko. Mógł to poczuć. Jak na razie miał szczęście, że udało mu się dotrzeć tak daleko. Nie ma pojęcia co mogą mu zrobić, jeśli go złapią. Zwłaszcza, gdy zabiorą go do NIEGO. Wzdryga się na myśl o stawaniu twarzą w twarz z NIM. Może nie być kolejnego razu, jeśli go złapią.

Drzewa są wszędzie, ukrywają go przed widokiem, jednak to samo robią z jego wrogami. Musi być ostrożny, aby nie zdradzić swojej pozycji. Musi dotrzeć do bezpiecznego miejsca, zanim go złapią. Ma nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele są cali i zdrowi, że udało im się gdzieś schronić.

Magia w powietrzu jest gęsta i ciężka od ciągłych konfrontacji z przeciwnikami. Chował się gdziekolwiek mógł i walczył kiedy musiał, pokonywał tylu przeciwników ilu mógł, jednak ich było za dużo. Musi dotrzeć do schronienia. Gdyby nie bariery anty-deportacyjne, byłby w stanie uciec stąd wcześniej, jednak zamiast tego szukał miejsca, gdzie bariery się kończą.

Pulsowała w nim adrenalina, pozwalając mu dalej biec, jednak powoli się męczył i zwalniał. W końcu zatrzymał się, aby złapać oddech. Schował się za gęstymi krzakami, wypatrując wszelkich oznak obecności jego przeciwników. Wychyla się zza liści i sprawdza, czy droga jest wolna. Następnie dobiega do drzewa, a później do kolejnego. Jeszcze chwila i będzie mógł opuścić las. Czuje, że za kilka kroków skończą się bariery.

Widzi błysk światła, zanim zaklęcie trafia go w plecy. _Powinienem być ostrożniejszy_ , myśli, odwracając się twarzą do napastników. Białe maski lśnią w ciemności, uśmiechając się tryumfatorsko. Próbuje zwalczyć efekty klątwy, jednak nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Harry Potter mruga powoli, odchodząc w nieświadomość.

xxx

Kiedy się obudził, znajdował się w podziemnym pokoju. _To muszą być lochy_ , pomyślał. Wrócił myślami do tego, co się stało i przeklnął swoją głupotę. _Powinienem być ostrożniejszy. Jakim cudem się stąd wydostanę?_ Przeszukał swoje kieszenie, tak jak oczekiwał, nie było tam różdżki. _Cholera jasna!_

Harry rozejrzał się uważnie i zauważył, że w pokoju, w którym był, nie było okien. Ani drzwi. Tylko murowane ściany. _Jak do cholery uda mi się stąd uciec? Po namyśle, jak się tu dostałem?_ Zaczął sprawdzać każdy skrawek czterech ścian, jednak niczego nie znalazł. Pokój był zimny i ogołocony, jednak gdzieś powstawał przeciąg, który sprawiał, że Harry'ego przechodził dreszcz, więc musiały tu być drzwi, a on po prostu nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

"Nie możesz mnie tutaj trzymać," wykrzyczał, chodząc w kółko, "znajdę sposób, aby stąd uciec." Nie było odpowiedzi. Harry podążył za przeciągiem i odgadł, gdzie powinny być drzwi. Kilka razy naciskał ścianę, jednak nic się nie stało. Więc wszystko co musiał zrobić, to czekać.

Harry musiał zasnąć, ponieważ obudził go dźwięk przesuwania kamieni. Podskoczył i przygotował się do ucieczki.

Skrzeczący śmiech dotarł do niego nie od przodu, tak jak oczekiwał, lecz od tyłu. "Cholera!" przeklnął i spróbował się odwrócić, jednak zaklęcie trafiło go w plecy. _No nie, znowu,_ zdołał pomyśleć zanim wszystko zrobiło się czarne.


	2. Chapter 2

AT: Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, fav'y i follow'y. Są bardzo motywujące w mojej mozolnej pracy tłumacza.

 **Rozdział II**

Harry zerwał się gwałtownie, jakby ktoś zanurzył go wodzie. Usiadł mrugając głupawo i rozglądając się. Był w dużym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu przywodzącym na myśl podziemie. Ściany wyglądały na mokre. Były przykryte mchem i pnączami, które dostały się do środka poprzez rozbite okna. Kurz znajdował się wszędzie. Pokój wyglądał jakby nikt go nie czyścił od lat. Następnie Harry zauważył, że był otoczony.

"Proszę, proszę, proszę. Zobaczcie kto w końcu zdecydował się do nas dołączyć."

Harry spiął się na dźwięk znanego mu głosu. Ten głos odwiedzał go w koszmarach, głos należący do mężczyzny, który odebrał mu wszystko i zamieniał jego życie w piekło. Harry spojrzał w czerwone oczy wężowego mężczyzny, którego ostatnio widział w Departamencie Tajemnic, "Voldemort", splunął. "Dokąd mnie zabrałeś?"

"Och, Harry. Gdzie twoje maniery?", Voldemort zapytał z zadziornym uśmiechem, podczas gdy jego poplecznicy parsknęli śmiechem, "Nie ma potrzeby być niegrzecznym."

"W porządku," Harry odpowiedział oschle i ukłonił się tak nisko, jak tylko mógł klęcząc, "Mój Panie. Gdzie jestem?"

"Drwij ze mnie jak tylko chcesz, Potter. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale odpowiem na twoje pytanie. To," powiedział Voldemort, pokazując dłonią całe pomieszczenie, "Jest mój dom rodzinny."

"Naprawdę?" zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po gnijących ścianach i pękniętych kamieniach, "Nie wygląda na taki," wymamrotał cicho.

"To będzie również miejsce twojego upadku," powiedział Voldemort, ignorując go, "Dzisiaj umrzesz," dodał z widoczną radością.

"Powtarzasz to od 10 lat, a ja wciąż stoję," odparł Harry z zadziornym uśmiechem.

Voldemort rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, "To się skończy, teraz." Powiedział stanowczo, unosząc różdżkę.

Harry spanikował, nie mógł tu umrzeć. Musiał żyć. Był tym, który ma przetrwać. "Czekaj! Nie pozwolisz mi walczyć? Czy to nie wbrew etykiecie?"

Voldemort przerwał, "Twoja bezczelność jest frustrująca. Jednak masz rację. Nie, że zrobi to jakąś różnicę. Dajcie mu jego różdżkę," rozkazał.

Bellatrix zrobiła krok do przodu i rzuciła w Harry'ego różdżką, którą wprawnie złapał. Spojrzał w dół na kawałek drewna i zmarszczył nos w obrzydzeniu, odgrywając scenę wycierania go o swoje szaty, Sprawił tym, że znieważona kobieta wrzasnęła.

"Bella," ostrzegł ją Voldemort. Bellatrix ograniczyła się tylko do wysłania mu paskudnego spojrzenia. "Teraz," powiedział schodząc z podwyższenia, "Zaczniemy."

"Popełniłeś ogromny błąd," powiedział Harry ustawiając się w bojowej postawie.

"Zobaczymy," odpowiedział Voldemort, pokazując gestem śmierciożercom, aby się odsunęli.

Oboje patrzyli się na siebie przez minutę zanim Voldemort wykonał pierwszy ruch. Wskazał swoją różdżką na Pottera i otworzył usta, aby wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Jednak Harry był szybszy. "Deducere laquearia," powiedział i uniósł różdżkę w górę. Pomarańczowy promień uderzył w sufit.

Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się gniewnie "NIE!" wrzasnął, zanim sufit rozpadł się między nimi.

"Tak jak powiedziałem, ogromny błąd," przypomniał Harry. Nastolatek odwrócił się i przebiegł przez podwójne drzwi, usuwając ze swojej drogi gruzy i śmierciożerców kiedy wchodzili mu w drogę. Harry miał złe przeczucie dotyczące tego, co może się stać jeśli zostanie tu jeszcze chwilę dłużej. Musiał znaleźć drogę na zewnątrz.

Pomniejsi w hierarchii śmierciożercy próbowali go dogonić, jednak byli oni zbyt słabi, aby pokonać Pottera. Niestety ich liczebność prawie wyrównywała szanse między dwoma stronami. _Niech to piekło pochłonie! Czy jest ich nieskończenie wiele?_ Pomyślał ogłuszając kolejnych dwóch i tworząc pokaźny stos ciał. Nareszcie! Nareszcie! Zobaczył puste przejście do drzwi i, jak miał nadzieję, do wolności. Pobiegł do przodu nie spuszczając drzwi z oczu, kiedy unikał klątw i zaklęć śmierciożerców.

Przeszedł przez drzwi, zamknął je i zapieczętował. _To powinno powstrzymać ich na jakiś czas._ Pomyślał odwracając się, "O kurwa!" syknął i spojrzał na długi odcinek korytarza z drzwiami prowadzącymi do Bóg wie gdzie po obu stronach. "Nie jest dobrze," wymamrotał i podskoczył, kiedy śmierciożercy zaczęli uderzać w zamknięte drzwi. "Zgaduję, że muszę iść dalej."

Ruszył w głąb holu i wybrał losowe drzwi po lewej. Otworzył je mając nadzieję, że to te właściwe.


End file.
